pink red
by tiki-tiki
Summary: 不機嫌な月と不機嫌な竜崎が捜査本部で会ったら？二人の喧嘩の原因は？L/Light


Title :pink red  
Author:ちきー  
DATE:2007/04/29  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:NC-17+  
Category:Drama,AU,Romance  
Paring:L/Light  
Warning:slash,Sexual Situations,OOC-ness,Fist Fuck  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。  
Summary：  
不機嫌な月と不機嫌な竜崎が捜査本部で会ったら？二人の喧嘩の原因は？

通いなれたホテルのドアのチャイムを鳴らす。ややあって、ドアの下の隙間に人影が差した。僕を確認した松田さんが中に迎え入れてくれる。

「こんにちは」

「いらっしゃい、月君」

ジャケットを手に持った僕に気づき、松田さんは軽い会話を振ってくる。

「春と言うより、夏日に近いですよ。Ｔシャツで十分な位です」

ホテルの部屋の中は既に冷房が入れられ、肌寒いくらいだった。リビングの中心に置かれたソファーに妙な座り方をする竜崎が眼に入った。

一瞬、視線を寄越し僕を見たが、またふいと反らした。昨日僕にあんなことをしてくれたと言うのに上等だよ、竜崎。

「たまには外に出たらどうだ、竜崎？」

竜崎の横顔が見える位置にあるソファーに座りながら、外気とは無縁の男に話しかけた。

「必要ありません」

そうだろうさ。外界なんかにお前の興味のあるものなんかない。必要なものが揃い、外部と遮断された世界がお前にとっては心地いいだろうさ。その中でお前は今みたいに椅子に座って、その中から興味あるものを指差すだけ。

「もっとも、青白くて、猫背で痩身、ぼさぼさの髪に、ひどい隈、瞳孔が開きっぱなしのお前が外出となったら、ジャンキーだと疑われて職質だろうしね」

はははと笑うのは僕だけで、後ろで父さんが慌てているが僕の知ったことじゃない。

「…来た早々、よくしゃべりますね。まぁ、外からいらっしゃって、喉が乾いているでしょうし、お茶でもどうですか？」

竜崎が運ばせた紅茶は火傷しそうな位熱くて、カップだって持てやしない。

嫌味な奴だと、眼の端で窺うと、ぼちゃぼちゃと幾つも砂糖を放り込むから、竜崎のカップのソーサーは茶色の滴が散乱し、高級そうな白い茶器が台無しだった。

「おい、止めろよ」

砂糖を入れようとした手がぴたりと止まる。

「嗜好は人それぞれです。貴方に止められる謂れはない」

一時停止した動きが再開され、更に砂糖が放り込まれた。いつもより砂糖が多く入れられているのは竜崎も苛立っている証拠。

かちゃかちゃとスプーンを回すが、その量だ。全部溶けるはずがない。手元にある香り高い紅茶の深い琥珀に、どろどろになった砂糖が沈殿している図が想像できてしまう。

「あぁ、確かにね。でも、その量は異常だろ。いくら推理のためとは言え、平均的な摂取量を遥かに超えた量の甘味に助けられないと出てこないお前の推理なんて、大したことないんじゃないか」

「月っ！」

父さんを始め、部屋にいる捜査官が言い合う僕たちを見ている。暴言に近い僕の発言に、父さんは僕を止めようとする。

周りに構わず、竜崎はずいっと顔を近づけてきた。唇を弄る手をそのままに、にたりと口の端が微かに上がる。

「随分と今日は機嫌が悪いですね。月君、もしかして二日目ですか？」

侮辱にすぅと眼を細めた。微かに顎を上げ、竜崎を見下す。

「面白い冗談だな」

「煩わしいのでお帰りになられて結構。と、言いたいところですが、感情の制御も出来ない今の貴方なら、うっかりご自分にとってマイナスな事を口走ってしまうかもしれませんね」

好都合ですと笑う竜崎が、自分の唇を弄っていた指で、僕の唇に触れた。この男からいつも漂う甘い匂いが鼻腔を擽る。

「もう少し楽しませてくれると思ったのですが、残念です」

気づいたら、竜崎が机をひっくり返していた。思わず振るっていた拳が痛くて、殴ったんだなぁと思ったら、殴り返されていた。

やられたら、やり返す。お互いの負けず嫌いの所為で、部屋中にケーキが散乱し、食器が割れ、ソファーをひっくり返したところで、僕は父に、竜崎は松田さんに羽交い絞めにされて殴り合いは終わった。

青くなり始めた竜崎の顔はひどいけど、きっと僕も同じくらいひどい。口の端が引き攣れて痛む。殴ったらすっきりするかと思ったのに、すっきりするどころか罪悪感まで背負い込んだ。徐々に頭が冷えてくると、部屋の惨状に気がついた。

「父さん、離して。片付けないと」

「あ、あぁ。離してやるが、もう殴り合いはこれで終わりだな、月？」

「悪かったよ、父さん。竜崎も僕が悪かった」

「いえ…」

顔を見たくなくて、床にしゃがみ込んで、割れたカップの破片を拾い集めた。視界に竜崎の裸足があった。骨っぽい男の足。ちょっとだけ踵が上がったけど、またすぐ戻した。

「月君、怪我するよ。今、ホテルの人を呼ぶから」

しゃがみ込んだ松田さんが、破片を拾い集めようとしていた僕の手を掴んだ。

「シャワーを浴びて来たら？月君、ケーキまみれだよ。ほら、髪にまでクリームが付いてるし」

そう言うと、松田さんは手を伸ばして、髪に付いていたクリームを拭ってくれた。

「早く入っておいでよ」

仕事はあんまりだけど、優しい、いい人だ。ささくれていたのが、和んだ。

「…ありがとうございます。お言葉に甘えさせて貰います」

松田さんに気遣われて、少し気恥ずかしいけど、このままでは帰れないので、甘えさせて貰うことにした。

皆にみっともない所を見せた自覚はある。シャワーで全部洗い流したら、もう一度皆に謝ろう。眼を閉じ熱めにしたシャワーを全身に浴びて、さっきの事に整理を付ける筈だった。

「シャワーを浴びるなら、服を脱いで来い」

色を変えたシャツを貼り付けた腕が、僕の腹に絡み付いていた。

「…すみません」

肩に黒い頭が乗っている。所々の毛先にクリームが付いていた。

「謝るって事は、謝るようなことをしたと自覚しているんだな」

「貴方を傷つけるつもりはなかったんです」

絡み付いていた手の上に手を重ねた。

「気にしてないよ」

その言葉は本気だったのに、竜崎の腕はぎゅうと僕を抱き締めてきた。その力は強くて、きっと痣になってしまう。僕よりも言った本人の方が気にしていた。

「…でも、それはさっきの喧嘩のことであって、昨日と今日の事は許したわけじゃないからな！」

「それなら、私だって許したわけじゃありませんから！だいたい、月君は無防備なんです。何、呼び出されて、大人しく行ってるんですか！」

さっきまでしおらしかったのに、竜崎は僕の腕を掴んで無理やり振り向かせた。

「だって、竜崎がいるって聞いたし…」

「毎日、ランチを待ち合わせているのに、わざわざ呼び出す必要なんてないでしょう！それに、私がいないと分かったなら、何故早く来て下さらなかったんですか。私、月君とお昼を一緒に取ろうと、いつもの所で待ってましたのに…。やっと来たと思ったら、怒り出して、原因も教えて下さらない」

そんなに強く手首を握らなくても、逃げないよ。お前と違って、服だって着てないし。

「それは、先にお前が怒るからだろう！謝ろうと思ってたのに、先にお前が怒るから…。それに、お、お前だって、夜、電話掛けて来なかったじゃないか！」

「月君が私の顔など見たくないと仰ったから…」

「声まで聞きたくないなんて言ってない！お前の声を聞かないと眠れないって言ってあるだろ！！お陰で今日は寝不足で、大学でも眼が赤いと言われるし、昼に少し寝ようと思ったけど、お前が来ないし…」

どんどん小さくなった声に、竜崎は顔を寄せてその言葉を漏らさず聞いてくれた。指先の荒れた親指が目元に触れる。昨日から熱を持っていたのを、分かってしまうだろうか。

「赤い、ですね。寝不足だけじゃないでしょう、月君」

「…うるさい」

「すみません、泣かせてしまって」

「勘違いするな、寝不足だ」

「すみません、寝不足にさせてしまって。これからは喧嘩しても、夜には必ず電話しますから」

「……うん」

竜崎が赤くなった目元を舐めた。思わず体を震わせてしまったら、目元だけじゃなくて、頬も、瞼も、額も、顎も、耳の後ろも舐められて、膝が笑っていた。

「月君」

最初から深いキスで竜崎と交わる。僕の口内に侵入してきた竜崎の舌に、痺れるくらいしつこく絡められた。掴まれていた手は竜崎の首に回すように促され、ぴったりと隙間なく抱き締められる。

竜崎の動きで、微かに存在を主張し始めていた乳首が擦られて、ダイレクトに腰に響いた。キスだけなのに早い反応が恥ずかしくて腰を引くと、濡れたジーンズ越しからも伝わる熱を押し付けられた。

「ん…、はっ…」

長いキスで濡れてしまった唇を拭うことも考えられなかった。シャワーの熱と、竜崎の熾した熱で頭がぼぅとする。こんなに溶けてしまっているのに、どうして立っていられるのか不思議だった。

*** *** ***

私が言った言葉に、顔色を変え、手が細かく震えていた。苛立っていたのはお互い様だが、殴り合いはしても彼を傷つけたい訳じゃなかった。

「竜崎、すまない。こんな事をするような子ではないのだが…」

「いえ、気にしていません。松田さん、ここをお願いできますか？」

「あ、はい。竜崎は？」

松田に答えず、月が消えた後を追った。

バスルームの扉を開けると、中を仕切るガラス戸に月の姿が見えた。殴り合いの最中、ぶつけたのか左の腰骨あたりに痣が出来始めていた。

痛むだろうか。痛むだろうな。私が付けたのだから、私が治療しなくては。早く彼の元に行かなくては、それだけに突き動かされて服を脱ぐことも思い至らず、中の彼に抱きついた。前に回した腕が痣を覆う。

手当ては、手を当てて治療することから由来する。こうして私の手を当てているから、月の肌から痣など消えればいい。

再び言い合っても、私の腕から逃れようとしない月をきつく抱き締めた。バスルームの明るい照明の下で、耳だけでなく月の全身が赤く色づくのを見た。

「竜崎、服…」

服の裾に手を掛け、月が言う。結局、昨日は出来ませんでしたし、今日は頂いてもいいですよね。私の服を脱がせようとするという事は、月もそれを望んでいると思っていいんですよね。

「脱がせてくれますか？」

「ん、腕上げて」

貼り付いていたシャツが月の手で脱がされる。勃ち上がってしまったものの所為で苦労してジッパーを下ろし、ジーンズを私から剥いだ。月を求めて飛び出した私自身を暖かい月の手の平で包まれ、それはいっそう硬度を増した。

バスルームの床に膝を着き、月が私のものに顔を寄せた。先端から滲んだ滴が月の頬に筋を残す。

「僕のだ」

うっとりとした顔で、月の唇でキスなど、昨日のランチから我慢していた私には相当の打撃でして、思わず彼の顔に放ってしまっていた。

最初の滴に驚きの表情をしていたが、続けて浴びせられた滴を嬉しそうに瞳を閉じて受ける。

「…すみません」

大量に掛けてしまった私のものを指で拭ってやる。その手を取り、月の口が含んだ。指を濡らした私が吐き出したものを、彼の口が吸い取った。

「竜崎、また…」

先ほど吐き出しはしても、まだ勃ち上がったままの私のものが、再び角度を増して天を突く。

「こんどは貴方の中で達きたいです」

月を立ち上がらせ、位置を交換する。私のものを舐めて勃ちあがったものを愛しげに撫でたが、まだ達かせるわけにはいかない。

ボディソープを手に取り、指に絡めた。

「すみません。こんなものしかないのですが、何もないよりは貴方の体に負担が少ない」

ソープの助けを借りて、すぐに2本の指が入る。

「ふぅ、あ、あ…」

まだ達かせられないから、彼の中のもっとも快感を呼び覚ます所はわざと触れなかった。もどかしげに月が体を捩るが、それでも触れてやらない。

中で指を広げると、眼の前の月の腹が波打った。

「ふ、ぅ、…はっ、あぁ…」

声に苦痛が混ざっていないのを確かめると、もう1本指を加え3本を纏めて出し入れる。

「ん…、早く、竜崎…」

「だめです、まだ3本しか馴染んでません」

「やだ…、あ、つい、…も、いいから早く…お願い、だから。…あ、はぁ、りゅ……ちょうだい、ね」

見上げた月は真っ赤になって、壁に着いた手で体を支え喘いでいる。バスルームに艶やかな声が響いて耳に心地よい。反らした胸は切なげに愛撫を待っていた。私の視線に気づいた月が私を見下ろした。目元に涙が滲んでいた。

「りゅざき、欲しい」

私は彼の顔を見ながら、中に入れた指で前立腺を抉った。

「あっ！ああぁぁー！」

びくびくと体を震わせて、先端からぽたぽたと滴を溢れさせた。2本の指で挟み、中指で押しつぶすように動かすと、月は背をしならせて白濁を放った。

「ぁああっーー！！」

わなわなと唇を震わせて、今日始めての絶頂を吐き出す月の中がランダムに縮動し、私の指を痛いほどに絞った。

快感の余韻に耽け弛緩した月の体が元に戻らぬ内に、タイルの壁から月を引き離し、床に胡坐をかいた私の上に落とした。

「ひぅ！あ、あ、あ、りゅう、ざき…」

達ったばかりの中はまだ敏感で、入った私に喰いつく。タイルに縋っていた月の両手を取った。やはり先端が赤くなっていた。

「だめでしょう、月。貴方自身でも、貴方を傷つけることは許しません。貴方を傷つけるのも、こうして愛するのも私だけです」

一本一本、赤くなった指先を舐めてキスを落とした。

「ん、ごめん、りゅうざき。お仕置きしてくれる？」

私の耳元や顎にキスを繰り返す月は、足を私の体に回しゆるゆると腰を振るう。私は月の腰を掴み、ぎりぎりまで引き抜いた。

「本当に分かってますか？」

私の肩に手を置き、見下ろしてくる月の乳首に噛み付いた。入り口に引っ掛けただけの私の先端を月は痛いほど締め付け、これからの快感の予感に震えていた。

「うん、ひどくして、りゅうざき」

嗜虐を誘う言葉と顔に、分かっていても煽られた。一息で根元まで挿した月の口から喘ぎが迸る。

「あーー！」

突き上げるようにして月を攻めた。月も私の動きに合わせて、体を揺らす。

明るい照明に私を限界まで銜え込んだ月の口が見えた。赤くなった縁が私が入る動きに引きずられ、引き抜くとピンクの肉が捲れた。

「ふぅ、ふっ！」

潤滑に使ったソープで白くなった私が月の中に消えていくのを、ゆっくりとした動きで楽しんだ。こうして視覚でも、私が月を抱いていると確かめる。

ランチの時に最後までやるときもあるが、軽く戯れるだけの時もある。そして、夜には捜査本部代わりのホテルの部屋で彼を抱く。それだけの回数を月とするのに、一向に飢えが治まらない。むしろひどくなる一方だ。

焦燥が身を病み、いっそう深く彼の中を抉って月を抱き締めた。

「月…」

「はっ、あっ、りゅうざき…」

頬に添えられた手で顔を上げさせられた。額にキスを落とされ、喘ぎで掠れた声で私を呼ぶ。

「りゅうざき、りゅうざき、好き。…りゅうざきだけだよ」

こんなにも愛しいと感情に溢れた月の声が私の中に浸透していく。現金なものだなと思う。月の一言で飢えはなくならないが、今は満足できる。

「私もです、月」

「ずるいよ、竜崎。ちゃんと言って」

ふふふと笑うと、貴方の中が私を締め付けてきます。頬に触れる月の手を取り、手のひらにキスした。

「好き、ですよ、月。愛してます」

再び始まったキスの最中、私に愛されて赤くなった乳首を抓り、腹を突付く月のものに指を絡めた。

耳元で聞こえる月の喘ぎが高くなるにつれ、私と月も絶頂に近づく。月の腰を掴み、下から激しく突き上げて、大きく肌を叩く音と、粘着な水音を響かせた。

月がしがみついていた私の肩に爪が立てられ、ぴりっと痛みが走った。血が滲んだそこに更に爪を立てられ、腕の中の月の体がぶるぶると痙攣し始めた。

「りゅ、りゅうざき！…あん、あっ、いっしょに」

「えぇ、一緒に達きましょうね」

限界に震える月のものを塞き止め、ぎゅうぎゅうと私を締め付ける月を掻き分け奥まで貫く。幾度も私を叩きつけ、月と同じところまで駆け上がった。

「あっ、あっ、あああああ！」

「ぅ、ふっ…、月」

塞き止めていた指を離し、絶頂を促した。白濁を吐き出し始めた彼の中は凄まじく、私も月の中に放っていた。

「遅くなりまして」

「仲直りは出来たんですか、竜崎？」

「はぁ、まぁ…」

髪を拭いながら月が部屋に入ってきた。自分に集まっていた視線に戸惑い、その手を止めた。

「あの、…迷惑を掛けて申し訳ありませんでした」

いつも優等生だった月は、こんなことには慣れていないのだろう。皆に謝る月はシャワーで上気した頬を更に赤くして言った。

「竜崎、ホテル側から修理代を宿泊費に加えさせて貰うと言われた。月にも責任があるのだから、私にも負担させてくれ」

「父さん…」

ますます萎縮してしまった月を手で呼び寄せた。

「大した額じゃありませんので結構です、夜神さん。私にも責任がありますし、気にしないで下さい」

「だが…」

「月君から個人的に十分な謝罪を頂きました。私はそれで満足ですから」

「竜崎？」

「あ、松田さん、そことそこのクッションを頂けますか？」

松田から受け取ったクッションを重ね、月をその上に座らせた。肩にかかったままのタオルを取り、ぐしゃぐしゃと髪を拭いた。タオルから覗いた彼の首筋が赤い。珍しいものを見るように捜査員から視線を集めたが、気になどならない。

「痛くありませんか？」

ソファーの後ろにタオルを落とす。几帳面な月がそれに眉を顰めるが何も言わなかった。ただ、私の問いに赤くした頬を真紅にして頷く。

あの後、私が吐き出したものとソープを徹底的に洗い流した。洗いながら、いたずらに月の悦いところを掠める私を睨み付けても、それは抑止になどならない。

私にしがみ付く月の熱と声が気持ち良くて、つい拳を入れてしまった。無理、嫌だと暴れる体を押さえつけて、ごりごりと中を愛したら彼は失神しながら、微かに吐精した。

眼を醒ました月が泣きながら怒り、二度とするなと言われて約束をしたものの、守れる自信はない。怯えて私に縋りつく月は、もう破壊的に可愛かったのだ。

「夜神さん、私たちがいない間、何か変わったことは？」

「特になかったが…。月、どうした？具合でも悪いのか？」

大丈夫だと父親に笑いかけながらも、もぞもぞと位置を変える月の肩を抱き、私の膝に月の頭を乗せた。

「な、な、竜崎…！」

慌てて起き上がろうとする月の体を押さえた。そっと額に散らばった髪を払う。まだ月から離れたくなくて、労わるように髪を撫でた。

「辛いですか？」

私の問いに、ふるふると小さく首を振る月。

「辛いとはどう言うことだ、竜崎！息子に何をした！」

「あの、父さん、さっきの殴り合いで、少し腰を痛めただけだから…」

「なら、湿布を貼りなさい。松田、悪いが買いに行って来てくれるか？」

「はい、局長。月君、大丈夫？ここも腫れちゃったね」

松田が横になった月を見下ろし、つっと切れた口の端を撫でた。触れられた痛みで月の体が竦んだ。

「触らないで下さい」

月に触れた松田の手を払った。これは私のだ。

「え、竜崎？」

顔を降ろして、月の唇にキスを落とした。

「竜崎！」

捜査員たちの声が重なる。体を離して見た月の眼が驚きで丸く見開いている。顔を上げると、陸に上がった魚のように口を開ける松田が居り、それにニタリと笑った。

「竜崎！皆の前で、お前！」

唇を手で覆い、体を起こした月が文句を言い始める。皆の前と言う点を怒ったのでは、皆の前でなかったら大丈夫だと言っているようなものですよ、月。

終いには、反応のない私に手を出してこようとする月を抱き上げ、寝室に向かった。やはりここでは休めませんね。

「そう言う事ですので、月君を休ませてきます。あ、後の事はワタリにでも聞いて下さればいいので、邪魔しないで下さいね」

自分と同じくらいの長身の男を抱えているのに、軽いものです。暴れてはいけませんよ、落としてしまいますからね。

*** *** ***

「あの、局長…」

竜崎が月君にキスしてから固まっている局長を心配して声をかけた。松田も同じく固まっているが、まぁ松田だし、放っておいても大丈夫だろう。

「相沢……」

「はい」

「私は月が息子で良かったと常々思っていた」

「はい…」

「息子なら、嫁に出すこともなく、手元にずっと置いておけるからな」

「えぇ、そうですね」

くるりと振り向いた上司の目が危なかった。

「娘を持つお前なら私の気持ちを分かってくれるな、相沢！」

「えぇ、まぁ…」

まだ幼いが娘が恋人を連れてきたら、確かに冷静ではいられないと思うが…。

「もし、竜崎が月に、その…手を出していたら、竜崎を殺るのを手伝ってくれるな、相沢！！」

肩を掴まれ、ぶんぶんと振ってくる局長に、もう食べられているのでは、と伝えることは、自分の身が危なくて出来なかった。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
